


Til Death Do Us Part (A Light Fingers AU)

by theoddling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wedding Fluff, minor instances of swearing, what's continuity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Just a fluffy AU of Elena (being the OC that became the reader character inLight Fingers) and Diego's second wedding. This time one that's big and full of family and love.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Til Death Do Us Part (A Light Fingers AU)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, their first dance song is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VppuD1St8Ec)

Diego fidgeted nervously, buttoning and unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt, not wanting to put on the suit jacket until the last possible moment for fear of sweating through it.

He started to pace the small room. Duncan picked his head up from the floor where he’d sprawled and whined, watching him. Diego leaned down to scratch him, ruffling his ears.

There was a knock on the door. He froze.

“Diego,” his mother’s voice called softly. “They wanted me to tell you they’re ready for you.”

He slid his arms one at a time into the smooth black sleeves, hands shaking. With a white-knuckled grip on the knob, he opened the door. Grace’s smile being the first thing he saw made him feel instantly calmer, though for once in his life, it didn’t completely quell his jitters.

“Oh Diego,” she said, touch cool as she stroked his cheek lovingly. “I’m so happy for you. And you look so handsome.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said, smiling. “You should go find your seat.”

~

His siblings all smiled brightly at him as he walked toward them – except Five who still wore a much more peaceful and pleasant expression than his usual scowl – all resplendent in black and azure. Klaus flashed him a thumbs up. He turned and took his place, eyes fixed on the door. 

“Nervous bro?” Klaus leaned in to whisper.

“No,” he lied with a chuckle. “I mean, we already did this once.”

“It’s still not too late to run.” Klaus gestured with his head toward the small door behind the altar.

Slowly, like a rolling wave, the assembled crowd turned and stood.

“Not a chance.”

Before his brother could say anything else, the music swelled and the doors creaked open one last time, and the rest of the world fell away until only Elena remained. 

Her blonde curls were swept back from her face on one side, pinned in place by a simple comb and a posy of forget-me-nots, forget-me-nots that matched the ones in her hand mixed with the white carnations and roses and broad green ferns. Her long white gown clung to all of those wonderful curves that he loved so much before flaring out at her waist like a shining lace-capped cloud. She had chosen to forego a veil (or the “jaunty little top hat” she had joked about), so as she drew closer, he could see tears sparkling in her hazel eyes, joyful ones based on the dazzling smile on her wine-red lips, and he felt thankful that he wasn’t the only one feeling so much emotion.

As they reached the front of the hall, Daniel turned to look at her instead of standing beside and studied her face intently for a moment. Then he patted her hand lightly and turned back, smiling broadly, handing her up the steps and taking his place to her left. 

Diego was sure the entire room could hear the heart beating out of his chest. 

“Hey there stranger,” Elena mouthed, lacing her fingers through his. 

He smiled at her, knees weak. 

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…” the justice began, and Diego felt his heart leap into his throat. Hearing those words made it all seem so much more real. The rest of the words seemed a hazy buzz, he was too focused on her, on the way she looked, the way she smelled, the smile on her face, that perfect moment. 

“…if anyone here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…”

Elena glared out at the crowd, and Diego couldn’t help but grin. It had been hard enough to get here, neither of them was going to really allow anyone to object, not without a fight. No one spoke and the officiant quickly moved on, and before he knew it, they were at the vows. Suddenly, nerves twisted his stomach and found himself forcing steadying breaths, just hoping he could get through a simple sentence without a stutter.

“Do you, Elena Pryce, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, honor and obey, til death do you part?”

“No,” she said bluntly with a shrug as the gathered audience gasped. “We talked about this. I mean I’m totally here for the whole love and cherish, share and support deal. Honor’s fine even, for the most part. But the ‘obey’ thing is some selfish _buuullshiiit_ and I’m not doing that.”

“If anything, he’s probably the one obeying her,” Luther muttered, causing Klaus to giggle at his brother’s accidental innuendo and Elena to flash them a wink. 

“But I do. I promise the rest of it. And more. My heart is yours, my soul is yours. We’re equals. Partners. No matter what. Until the end of the world, and probably beyond. I know I fucked that up the last time around, but I’m not going to make that mistake again. I’m in this, one hundred percent. I love you.”

Several of the audience gasped, scandalized that she had sworn. He grinned at her, rolling his eyes fondly. 

The officiant stood, gaping, for a moment, and Diego turned to him with a half-shrug, as if to say ‘we did talk vows ahead of time, you knew this was coming.’ 

“Um. Right then...do you, Diego Hargreeves, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, honor, til death do you part?”

Elena raised her eyebrows at the absent word in his version of the vow. 

“I do,” his words were slow, and she squeezed his fingers comfortingly. “I promise everything, and more, that I promised you the first time around, Elena. To see you as an equal and a partner, to take your needs and wants into every consideration, to support you and love you even when I don’t understand you. No matter what we’re going through or how things are between us, I’ll be there. Apocalypses couldn’t keep us apart.”

Klaus sniffled dramatically from behind him; one of the bridesmaids tossed a handkerchief over their heads to him and he hopped in the air to catch it. The officiant scowled at the antics. Diego and Elena just smiled. 

“If we could now have the rings?” the officiant asked.

Luther stepped forward, pulling the two little velvet boxes out of his pocket, nearly dropping them in his fumble to deliver them, completely unsure anymore which was which. 

“He’s going to quit before we’re through,” Elena mouthed, trying not to giggle at the officiant’s increasing annoyance.

“We’re almost there, I think he can make it,” Diego joked back. 

“Repeat after me. With this ring, I, Diego Hargreeves,” the officiant started.

“Seal my promise, binding me to my word and vow. Let it be a physical token of all that I am and all I give to you. I now take thee, Elena Pryce, as my wife and the love of my life.” He finished, adding in the last bit as he slipped the familiar silver band back onto her finger where it belonged.

Tears welled up in her eyes again and she tried to surreptitiously brush them away before anyone noticed, and this time it was his turn to squeeze her fingers gently.

“And now you,” the officiant gestured to her. “Repeat after me…”

“With this ring, I, Elena Pryce, seal my promise, binding me to my word and vow. Let it be a physical token of all that I am and all I give to you. I now take thee, Diego Hargreeves,” she felt herself choking up, struggling to get the words out around everything she was feeling, “as my husband, again.” 

Slowly, with shaking hands, she slid his ring onto his finger, and it was all he could do to wait for his cue of “you may now kiss the bride” before he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms circled his neck as his wrapped tightly around her waist, and for not the first time that day, the rest of the world disappeared. He’d never bothered to try to count how many times they’d kissed, but this was the most perfect one, he was sure of it. He felt like the entire world was in his arms, and he never wanted it to end. 

Someone cleared their throat, and the pair slowly separated, lingering as if there was some magnetic pull keeping them together. When they finally turned to the crowd, neither of them could stop grinning, faces wide and bright. 

“Shall we?” he leaned in to whisper before offering her an arm.

“I think we shall, _husband,_ ” she answered, hooking her hand through. “After all, the snacks wait for no man.”

He laughed, head thrown back in delight as they led the processional out of the hall and across the lawn to the tent where the reception was being held. 

~

Toward the end of dinner, Klaus stood up from his seat dramatically, holding his champagne flute aloft and tapping it with his fork.

“As the Best Man, I’ve decided, it’s probably time for my speech,” he called, voice carrying through the tent without need for amplification. 

“Please tell me you cleared his speech ahead of time,” Diego muttered into Elena’s ear as they both watched his brother with wide eyes.

“He’s _your_ best man,” she hissed back. “Besides, it’s Klaus. There’s no way he’d stick to a script even if he’d bothered with one.”

“Now, I’ve known Diego longer because he’s my brother, but I’ve known both halves of the happy couple for most of our lives. I’m sad it wasn’t me that introduced them, honestly. They just had to go and meet by random chance, without me.” He struck a dramatic pout for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know how they do it. Elena’s lovely, flawless, but Diego. Impossible to live with. So broody and stubborn. And _the knives._ Raise your hands if you think he’s brought at least one to his own wedding?”

Again he paused, and this time, hands went up all around the tent, probably at least half the attendees either agreeing or playing along with the joke, including, much to Diego’s shock and betrayal, Elena. Klaus caught onto it, and her grin, immediately and pointed. 

“I’m taking that as he definitely has one, and I don’t want to know what you’re planning for it. Keep your wedding night shenanigans _private._ ” 

He threw a mock scolding glare, before he grew serious.

“You two are so good for each other, and you deserve this happiness. You’ve been through so much shit — am I allowed to say shit? Who am I kidding, her vows contained the words ‘fucked up’? — both together and apart. And no one should have to earn a happy ending, you should just automatically get one, but you two...definitely have. And if anyone ever ties to mess that up, I’ll...probably just let Five handle it actually. He’s so bored these days now that he’s retired from the apocalypse and assassination businesses. I love you both.”

He swept his arm outward, nearly splashing the champagne onto his aforementioned brother’s head. “To the bride and groom and happily ever after!”

The crowd cheered, raising their glasses and voices in answer. 

“That was surprisingly heartfelt,” Elena whispered, and Diego nodded.

“Five’s still probably going to smother him with a pillow for that ending though.”

“Not our problem.” She laughed. Diego’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he joined her, heart swelling. He could listen to that sound forever.

As the crowd settled and Klaus retook his seat, Daniel stood. 

“I suppose I should follow that then, as the bride’s Man of Honor, and as her brother,” he chuckled. “But I’m not sure how I can compete. That was...quite a speech. Still, it can't hurt to try I suppose.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“My little sister is a pain in the ass. Stubborn, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered. But underneath that is a heart of gold. I have never known anyone who cares so much. Until I met Diego. I don’t think there could be a more perfect match than the two of them. There’s really nothing else to say. They’re cut from the same cloth, exactly alike and clearly meant for one another. I’m not usually one to credit fate, but these two might make a believer out of me. I have never seen Elena look like that, glowing with happiness like she does when she’s with him. And that alone is enough for me. To bless this marriage, and their lives together. To wish them, as Klaus did, a happily ever after.” He raised his glass in salute. “Elena and Diego!” 

Elena blushed as the crowd once again cheered, ducking her head to bury it against the crook of Diego’s neck. Daniel’s speech left her full of emotion that she was almost embarrassed to show. He turned his head to kiss her, letting his lips linger on her hair for a moment. 

~

Before long, it was time for the official first dance, and Diego felt nervous again. He had taken ballroom lessons as a child, and they had practiced together, not planning anything fancy, but his legs felt leaden as he walked to the center of the open space they’d reserved for dancing. He didn’t even care about himself, just worried that he would embarrass Elena somehow, or ruin things. He tried to squash down the feeling, knowing it was lingering self-hate from the way he was raised, but he couldn’t.

As the first humming cords of the song played, Elena walked through the parted crowd to join him. Their hands fit naturally together and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her close. She rested her forehead against his as they swayed, and he felt sure for a moment that his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

“How are you doing?” she asked, a feather-light whisper. 

The entire day had been a whirlwind, never stopping for a moment to give him time to process it all. And part of him was glad of it, sure that he’d be overwhelmed and exhausted if he did. But of course, here she was, checking in with him. And he could only guess that she was in much the same boat. Neither of them were exactly the most gregarious of people, and there were so many people and so much being asked of them.

“I’m fine,” he lied, knowing she’d pick up on his true meaning anyway, she knew him too well not to.

“Me too,” she murmured.

He leaned in a little further, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“We can bail.”

“On our own wedding?”

“If you want to.”

She chuckled, her eyes sparkling, head shaking just slightly. 

They continued to spin around the floor, heedless of the eyes on them. He became aware that she was singing, soft and under her breath, eyes locked with his as if trying to bore the words into him with her gaze. Time seemed to be slowed down as they danced. Softly he brushed his lips against hers, the pair of them sinking into the kiss like they were falling. 

She would happily die here in his arms, kissing him like this, she thought, her final moment trapped in such perfection, preserved like amber. She had no need of air or space or anything else but him. 

Dimly the sound of applause tickled her awareness. Reluctantly she drew away, her eyes closed a moment longer before they fluttered open to meet his warm gaze. 

“I love you,” he whispered for possibly the hundredth time that day alone. But she could never tire of hearing it, or saying it right back. 

~

An hour later, she collapsed into a chair, leaning heavily against his side, after being dragged and paraded about the dancefloor by Klaus for several songs, and Amelia for several more without stopping. Meanwhile, he had been cutting a rug of his own, but managed to detangle himself sooner to take a break. 

“How serious were you about cutting and running?” she asked, trying to catch her breath. 

“Vanya moved a car as close as possible for us while we were serving the cake,” he replied casually, pouring a glass of icy water for her. 

“Have I mentioned lately that you’re perfect?” she joked, taking a grateful sip. “I’m thinking I chuck these flowers so everyone’s nice and distracted and we make a break for it.”

“Not as perfect as you are.” 

“Lies.” She stuck her tongue out at him with a giggle.

With a sigh, she dragged herself back to her feet, reluctant to leave him, again, feeling like they’d been separated by every ritual of a wedding and whim of their guests, even when they managed a dance together or a moment to sit side by side and hand in hand. His fingers lingered on her wrist, brushing against her skin as she stepped away, not holding her back but coaxing her to return to him. 

Rather than raise her own voice, she shook the flowers in Allison’s direction, letting her claim a microphone from the band and make the call for all the interested single people to gather around. Realizing she was shorter than a good percentage of the crowd, she pulled over a chair, surprised to find Luther offering her a hand to climb up onto it. 

“Alright, here it goes,” she called over her shoulder at the crowd. “Hope this doesn’t take any eyes out!”

The gathered group chuckled, though she was pretty sure she heard several people shuffle out and away from the likely throw-zone. She took a deep breath and several practice swings of her arms before finally letting the bouquet go, curving a graceful arc over her head, straight into Klaus’s arms. 

“Hah!” he crowed, making her giggle and nearly fall from the chair. 

Luckily, a firm, gentle arm caught her, helping her back to the ground safely, and she looked over to see Grace smiling at her. 

“You and Diego should get going,” her melodic voice was nearly hypnotic in its comforting. “Klaus will keep their attention for a few minutes.”

“How did you…” she trailed off, puzzled by Grace’s seeming omniscience. 

“Diego’s always been a little shy,” Grace explained, eyes soft and fond. “And I heard him ask Vanya about the car. It wasn’t hard to guess.”

Suddenly, Elena found herself being pulled into a tight hug.

“Welcome to the family, dear. I’m so happy for you two.”

After a split second of hesitation, mostly as she tried to process the strange emotion she was feeling, she returned the hug fiercely.

“Th-thanks,” she whispered, fighting back more tears. “You have no idea what that means.”

“Now go, and enjoy your honeymoon.” Grace stepped back, ushering Elena away as Klaus continued to brag and celebrate behind them, offering to let practically anyone in the crowd be the other half of ‘the next greatest newlyweds.’ 

Diego squeezed tightly, grinning, as she slipped her hand into his.

“Powers or no?” he asked. 

“Where’s the fun in cheating?” she teased, answering his squeeze with her own and casting a glance behind her. “Now or never, let’s go.”

The two of them were laughing as they took off running, out of the tent, across the lawn, and into the night.


End file.
